Updates for my work
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Being that I can't get on the computer as often as I'd hoped, I thought this would be the best way to give story note updates to those who need them. This fic will include notes on upcoming stories, chapters and excerpts for stories yet to come.


Hi, everyone! I've been away for too long. Mostly because I was unable to get on the computer and give any updates on anything. Add to the fact, that I've been trying to get out more instead of staying indoors, even though sometimes the computer is available to a degree. I don't really want to spend my life glued to the computer. But I really should try to get on more and I should kick my butt for not being motivated enough to do so.

On another note, I still have problems with MY computer, but it's not really a problem right this second, being that I'm able to get on a better working one to type up stories. (The times I'm able to get on it, that is.) I'll be using my dad's good computer to do this.

In case you're all wondering, I am still trying to finish and create all my story ideas and stories. I've even come up with a collective note based update for the rest of RoDF.

*There will be 30 chapters total by the end of the story

*Chapter 27 will be the final showdown battle between the Dr. and Alvin. It will also probably be really intense.

*Chapter 28 will probably be the most emotional as well as the longest chapter in the story. It deals with everyone struggling to save Alvin before he dies.

*Chapter 29 involves Alvin gradually healing and regaining his strength...and it takes a LONG time before it comes back entirely. It also involves a brief therapy session, that will also appear in "Haunted", between Alvin and Simon.

*Chapter 30 is more or less an epilogue that will wrap up the story and set up for the sequel.

I'm more focused on the aforementioned chapters than the 3 that come before them, right now. Probably, because the ideas for these chapters constantly fill my head lately and give me such a rush.

I'm probably going to finish these chapters first and then go back and complete Chapters 24, 25 and 26. I'll post them up in order of course.

Anyways, I knew alot of people were eager to have some kind of update regarding the story. I'm trying to put time aside and trying to motivate myself to complete it entirely.

So, if you ever think I'm jumping ship from any of my fics, I'm not. It's just taking me much longer to update those ones. But I do plan on finishing them all as well as the ones I have not yet written.

Alot of them I have started already I've lost the flow for. But I'll get it back at some point. That I know for sure. I don't like to abandon something I start and end up taking forever or almost next to never finishing. Especially with stories.

Thought you could use an update. If anyone wants I could supply a list of my chipmunk stories I plan to write. The list has gotten a lot longer since I posted it on my profile and there are still more ideas coming. My brain won't shut up! XD There are a couple other things I want to share.

Not only did I want to supply updates or some kind, but I wanted to show more excerpts on future stories that (although they will take forever to come into existence) will be posted eventually.

One of the following excerpts will involve a curious relationship between Simon and myself. But I've yet to come up with a good name for the story.

The summary for it is as follows:

"Simon becomes a nervous wreck when he starts to get very threatening messages from an unknown source. The messages gradually turn into literal attempts on his life. But a certain 17 year old enemy of his is willing to put her life on the line to protect him."

-  
This segment/excerpt is going to be from one of the chapters I plan to call "Between Enemies".

Simon lay broken and bruised. The sting of his captor's words from a mere moment ago seeping in. The Captor has since left the room, dousing it and a battered Simon in the dark.

Now Alone, he felt fresh tears escape his eyes, the realization of his situation hitting him.

Nothing had worked. Not even his quick thinking and nogotiatingly clever wit had worked. If that wasn't bad enough, he ws too battered and weak to even try to move and escape at all. He let the tears fall.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. It was genuinely hopeless. There appeared to be no conceivable way to escape. He was going to die here. No one was going to find him.

He thought once more on the horrible captor's monstrous words and gradually began to believe them. He'd never felt this flawed before. In the past he had always accused Alvin of being a inconsiderate, selfish jerk. Only now did he realize, there had been moments in the past, as few as there were, where he'd been the exact same way himself.

He wasn't always the most considerate person either when it came to feelings, especially in certain situations. Most definately when it came to Alvin. He had tended to be kinda aloof in the past here and there. Which brought him to another realization.

He could be just as egotistical as Alvin, sometimes even moreso. When he'd have his head too far into great scientific achievements and experiments, he'd sometimes act better than everyone else. Much like Alvin. Maybe there wasn't much difference between them after all.

As the truth continued to hit him, he groaned in shame.

"I'm such a hypocrite." Simon inaudioably murmured to himself.

And all those hurtful words and insults Michelle had thrown his way in the past...She was right. She'd been right after all. He was a jerk.

'Wait a minute!' Simon thought, shocked with himself for thinking such a thing.

'What are you saying? You hate her! She's caused you nothing but misery! Why the heck would you even consider giving in to her?'

...No sooner had he thought this, did a tiny voice answer deep inside him.

'Because you'd rather feel the pain SHE causes, than the pain you feel right now...'

Simon curled into a painful ball. For the first time in his life, since knowing her, he wished she was here. He wanted to feel safe in her arms, just like Alvin, (whom she'd always protected anyways) countless times before.

But then again, she loved Alvin and would do anything to protect him, even if it meant sacrificing herself to torture or death. Yeah, she loved him, greatly. But Simon himself? She never loved him to begin with.

Why would she even act the same way for him? She hated him more than he hated her. Why would she even bother?

Simon grew very confused and sick to his stomach. Of all people, he wanted her. HER! Why? For god's sakes why?

Well...whatever the reason didn't really make a difference anymore anyway. No one would ever find him...alive anyway. The captor would be sure of that.

Simon curled into a tighter ball, pain shooting through him as he did so. But despite the pain, he felt more secure this way. His shaking ebbed, but only slightly.

He tried to immagine being home and safe with his family. Safe in Dave's arms whilst clinging to his brothers all the while. He remembered the Chipettes and Jeanette. Oh, Jeanette. She was always the sweetest out of all of them. Sometimes even moreso than Theodore. He found himself missing her immensely. He'd never given much thought on how he actually felt about her.

But being at battered as he was, he was willing to be held by her, by Michelle, by anyone, just so long as he was taken away from this torture.

A wave of tears hit his closed eyes as he wished he could see everyone again just one last time.

It was very late. It must've been at least 4 in the morning. But she didn't even bother to look at her watch. She'd been out the whole night looking for him and she was exhausted. Nonetheless she pushed herself to go on.

She didn't want to give up. She just couldn't! She would never be able to live with herself if she didn't find him. And what if he was dead right now?

Michelle stopped in her tracks, a soft whimper escaping her throat as a distressed tear rolled down her cheek. The very thought broke her heart. She could never forgive herself if she let anything happen to him.

Sure she hated him...but she didn't hate him THAT much. She didn't want to see him get hurt and die for god's sakes! She didn't have the ability to hate that strong. She'd be devastated if he died, and that was no lie.

Granted her words had been harsh in the past, she never wanted to actually HURT him. Only to make him more aware of how he was acting, especially around Alvin. To understand his big brother a little more, so they wouldn't have as many fights with each other.

That was all she ever wanted was for people to understand each other and there would be more peace between them, that would let them know that they didn't have to fight when they could just listen and comprehend each other. Was that too much to ask?

Despite everything...even her confusion...she felt bad about all the fights she had with Simon and wondered if it ever scarred him in any way. She prayed she hadn't. She was so worried her legs became tenuous and she had to catch herself as she collapsed to the ground on her knees.

She was worried sick! And for, of all people, her enemy! Confusion ate away at her. Why was she so worried as if she loved him?

Love? Did she actually love him a little this whole time? Maybe she did care...but only so much. She still couldn't stand him and that would probably never change...but was there something else there that she never realized?

The flood of emotions, confusion, coupled with her having collapsed to the ground rendered her very upset as she felt more tears leave her eyes.

Nicole sat at her bedroom window facing the front of the house, her eyes scanning the streets for any sight of her best friend. She'd been gone for hours. Nicole really hoped for her safe return and for Simon's rescue.

She was engulfed with worry for her best friend, but also couldn't help but feel amazed at just how determined and devoted Michelle was to find Simon.

Someone she absolutely couldn't stand. Could it be, she cared more about Simon then she was willing to let on?

Michelle had been there countless times for them all and every now again even randomly console a crying Simon in the past. But this was WAY more extreme for Michelle than usual, especially regarding Simon.

Nicole wondered if there was more to Michelle than even SHE knew.

"Nicole?" Alvin's voice whispered out behind her. Nicole turned to face him.

"Is Michelle back yet? Or Simon?" he asked a sad concern evident in his voice.

"No..." Nicole murmured. "I never would've thought that she'd still be out looking for him. She's been out all night. She refused to stop even when we all gave up for the night, because of how dangerous it gets."

"I would've thought it..." Alvin replied softly. "She'd do the same for me or you as well as everyone else."

"I know...but still...I mean she hates him more than the devil himself. That's what she'd said." Nicole said quietly.

Alvin arched an eyebrow slightly.

"And you believe that? Nicole, you and I both know who she really is inside. She doesn't hate him. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to. It's just not her Nicole."

Nicole pondered this and felt the stupidity of her words hit her. Alvin was right. Michelle, no matter how much she were to deny it, loved Simon deep down.

Nicole felt a small smile spread across her lips briefly. Michelle was definately unique. A special friend to have. A protector.

Alvin, seeming to read Nicole's mind, smiled slightly himself before joining Nicole at the window to continue watching for his guardian angel and hopefully, his little brother.

-That was the excerpt. :) I'll bring more updates later when I get the chance. I'll try not to take too long. I can't promise a quick update on this or any other story. But I'll try my best. Please continue to bear with me. I will finish everything eventually. That is a genuine promise.


End file.
